


Baby Kissing Booth

by wordscorrupt



Series: Be Still My Heart [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: Steve deals with Tony's antics during Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Be Still My Heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 272





	Baby Kissing Booth

“Oh my God,” Steve whispered as he stepped off the elevator and into the common room. He had been slightly worried, not to mention suspicious when no one else had made it down for training. 

And now he could see why. 

“How much extra for cuddling, again?” Pepper asked, pen hovering over the checkbook in her hand. 

“That’ll be twenty-five cents per minute, Miss Potts. Max of five minutes,” Tony dutifully answered. 

Pepper grinned, scratching a number down quickly before ripping the check out and handing it over. “Give me the max.”

“Oh, come on! I’m not getting any younger over here! I want my turn,” Clint cried from down the line, behind Bruce and Thor, shaking the piggy bank in his arms vigorously. 

Pepper ignored his whines and instead gently plucked Peter out from his baby walker, which was covered in pink heart-shaped stickers along with a sign taped to the front, stating in large, glittery red letters, ‘Kissing Booth’. 

Peter squealed happily as he was picked up kicking his chubby legs in excitement. The ten-month-old grinned widely as his Aunt snuggled him in close to her chest. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Pepper cooed, pressing a kiss to one of Peter’s tiny hands as the other one tugged gently at her hair. 

“Ba!” Peter exclaimed loudly, stuffing a fistful of Pepper’s hair into his mouth. 

Steve shook his head, trying to hide the grin on his face as he walked towards his husband. 

“Hey, hey! No cutting!” Clint called out as Steve walked past him. 

He didn’t stop walking but turned around to give Clint a pointed look. 

“Hey, hon!” Tony greeted with a beaming smile once he approached him. 

“What in the world have you done to our son?” Steve asked, gesturing to Peter’s walker that seemed to be adorned with an entire aisle of Valentine’s day decorations. 

“Well, kid’s a cutie and I thought it was about time for him to earn his keep,” Tony explained easily, shrugging his shoulders.  
Steve huffed out a laugh, dropping his head onto Tony’s shoulder before shaking it. “You are insane.”

“And somehow you still fell in love with me,” Tony pointed out with a smirk as Steve drew back. 

Peter, who had been reveling in his Aunt Pepper’s snuggles and kisses on the couch, finally saw Steve. “Pa!” He shrieked, wiggling around in Pepper’s lap until she set him gently on the ground and he waddled over, arms out. 

Steve laughed, kneeling down and opening his arms for his baby boy to stumble in to, smashing his face into Steve’s chest. 

“That’s not fair!” Clint whined, stomping his foot, “I’ve been waiting forever for my turn and he just gets cut in without paying. What kind of business are you running here exactly, Stark?”

“A respectable one! One more complaint out of you and you can literally and figuratively kiss your chances goodbye!” Tony shouted back. 

Steve shook his head with a sigh, settling Peter on his hip, pressing a kiss to the tiny baby curls. “One day we’ll escape from this crazy bunch, bubba,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to one of Peter’s rosy cheeks.


End file.
